


You Are Not Him

by Garcia_Allen



Series: You Are Not Him [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Savitar needs tons of hugs, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Savitar saved by Barry Allen at the end of Season 3 met Sebastian Smythe which after Dave Karofsky tried to suicide*Barry Allen died background正文完结，番外随缘掉落（圣诞番外更新）





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定是Flash第三季末接受了Barry拯救的萨萨和Glee第三季后期Dave Karofsky试图自杀之后的384
> 
> Barry死亡背景，有一点点萨萨单方面Barry的情节（其实并没有
> 
> 大概会是一个互相拯救的故事
> 
> 私设满天飞/大量OOC见谅

【1】

作为Scandal的常客，Sebastian刚踏进酒吧的大门就感受到了气氛的不同。

表面上看来还是一切如常，人们或是三两个聚在一起小酌，或是在台球桌上叱咤风云，抑或是在舞池中狂欢。但若是仔细看去，他们的视线却都时不时地瞥向角落里的一张桌子。

酒吧里的灯光有些昏暗，Sebastian只能看见那个侧对着他的人影。那人穿着一身黑，头顶上黑色的鸭舌帽垂下的阴影盖住了大半张脸，勉强能辨认出帽子上的xx lab。

他就一个人坐在那里，桌角散落着几个酒瓶子——Sebastian认出了那是他最喜欢的拿破仑干邑。

他走到吧台前，熟念地要了他惯常的饮品后，开始向酒保打探起那个引起大家注意的男人。

“那是个外地人，”酒保别有深意地看了他一眼，“刚开张的时候就来了，已经喝空了两瓶拿破仑干邑——第三瓶还摆在他桌子上呢。”

“他拒绝了好几次搭讪，”当酒保递给他调制好的鸡尾酒时又说道，“怎么，你也想试试？”

Sebastian接过酒，他今天的计划里本没有搭讪这一项，不过……他又撇了一眼那个坐在那把好酒当水喝的男人，“有趣。”

等走近了再看，帽沿下大片的伤疤就显露了出来，在不算明亮的光线中仍旧算得上狰狞。Sebastian有些吃惊，又在布满伤疤的侧脸上找到了些熟悉的痕迹。那人正垂着头，转着手中的酒杯，杯中澄澈的液体随着他的动作微微晃动，泛着点点金光。

他走到桌前，放下了手中的杯子，杯子与桌面碰撞的声音引起了那人的注意。

“介意我坐下吗？”Sebastian问道。那人抬起头，四目相对间两人都清晰地看见了对方眼中的惊讶。撇开受伤的那半边脸不谈，那人完好无损的左半边脸和他几乎是同一个模子里刻出来的。而Sebastian非常确信自己没有一个这样的兄弟。他忽然意识到了酒吧里那些视线的根源以及酒保那个饱含深意的眼神。

“Barry？”那人嘴里蹦出了一个名字，却又很快的被他否定了，“不，你不是他。”

“Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe.”Sebastian径自拉开了对面的凳子。在短暂的惊讶过后，那人又恢复成了没什么表情的状态。在他几乎以为对面不会回答了的时候，那人终于出声了，“Savitar...Allen.”

“Savitar...”Sebastian重复了一遍这个不太常见的名字，注意到之前他没看清的xx lab其实是S.T.A.R. Lab。外地人，一个没听说过的实验室，跟他一样的容貌，右脸上的伤疤，还有右眼好像也有点问题，Sebastian迅速的在心里把已知的情况过了一遍。他看见那人清醒的眼神，默默又加上一条酒量很好。

他挑起眉，露出了一个有些夸张的假笑，“哈，这位Allen先生，看起来你可以对我们目前的情况作出解释——毕竟你似乎不怎么吃惊。”

“这没什么好解释的，”Savitar放下了手中的酒杯，“多元宇宙论是真的。你是我在这个地球的二重身。”

“这个地球……”Sebastian回味了一下这个短语，选择性的忽略了Savitar暗含着你怎么还不滚的眼神，“这么说，你是来自一个，呃，平行世界……？”

“Exactly.”对面的男人仰头喝尽了杯中的酒，又给自己续上了一点儿，“我回不去了。不，是不应该再回去了。”Mr. Allen发出了一声意味不明的嘲讽，Sebastian却仿佛感受到了这声音背后的悲恸与落寞。“地球一本就容不下我。”

也许是Savitar话语中的痛苦感染了他，Sebastian又想起了倒在地上惨叫的Blaine和至今仍躺在医院里的Dave Karofsky。他的语气也不禁低落下来，“我也犯了一些很严重的错。”

“哈，你这是要跟我比惨吗？”Savitar挑起了眉，拿起桌上的空杯填上了半杯。他把酒推给对面的Sebastian，“虽然你还是个未成年，不过你今晚可以喝上一杯。”

Savitar没有理会Sebastian“我还在巴黎的时候就往咖啡里面加这个”的控诉，曲起右手敲了敲桌子，“说吧。”

“Barry是你的什么人？死去的前男友吗？”

Savitar像是没料到他会提这个，在短暂的停顿了一会儿之后才开口，“第一，我不是gay，虽然我确实是在一个gay吧里喝酒。”

“Barry是我的……朋友。”说到这里，他兀的攥紧了本来搭在桌上的手，“第二，他确实去世了。”

“……抱歉。”Sebastian没料到自己一下子就戳到了对方的伤口。他顿了一会儿，手指不自觉地摩挲着杯口，半晌又轻声道，“可你确实喜欢他。”

“或许吧。”Savitar盯着他，却又像在透过他看另外的什么人，“我不想知道，也没必要弄明白。”

又是长久的沉默。Sebastian在这个有些压抑的气氛中喝完了他的干邑。Savitar又给他到了第二杯，一开始放在桌上的鸡尾酒反倒是被遗忘在了一旁。

“说说你自己吧。”Mr. Allen语气随意的开口。

“我差点害死了一个人。”Sebastian想起了他曾在这里对Karofsky说过的那些恶毒的话。

“我已经害死了不止一个了。”

“我还使得另一个人重伤住院了。”

“我差点害死了我的前女友。”

“我辞去了团长的位置。到头来我还是没法带领Warblers走向胜利。”

“我回不去了，没有一个地方是真正需要我的。”

在Sebastian说到“一直以来我总是把周遭的一切看作笑话，却没想到让这么多人受到了伤害”时，对面的Savitar罕见的沉默了。“Kid，我没想到……我原来还有做校霸的潜质。”

Sebastian看着他。

“你的高中生活倒是很……丰富。我当时除了学习满脑子都是怎么打工赚钱补贴家用以及计划着如何越狱。”Savitar顿住了，露出了一个有些怀念的表情，“我是个nerd。”

两人相对无言。最终沉默地碰了杯，第三瓶烈酒被喝到了见底。Sebastian自认为酒量不算太差，却也有些不太清那晚最后的情况了。他们聊了很多（虽然有很大一部分Sebastian没有听懂），长久以来一直压抑在心底的部分在一晚间全部倾倒了出来，很多不知道该怎么跟别人述说的话语却毫无阻碍的对着这个不算熟悉的男人吐了出来，算是彼此作了回对方的树洞。

等到Sebastian第二天早上在自家的大床上被闹钟吵醒时，只感到前所未有的轻松。他抓起一旁的手机，盯着联系人顶部的Allen，露出了若有所思的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

当Sebastian醒来的时候，意外的看见了坐在他房间角落扶手椅里的Savitar。

年长的Mr. Allen见他醒了，站起身走到床前，脸上还是惯常的没什么表情，语气中却带着严肃，“听着Kid，我们得谈一谈。”

Sebastian坐起身，揉了揉因为宿醉而有些胀痛的额角，带着刚睡醒的鼻音“嗯？”了一声表示询问。

Savitar坐在了床边，“关于昨天晚上的事你还记得多少？”

“我喝醉了……”Sebastian回忆着，“你救了我……还有，呃，你跑得很快……？”

“恭喜你还记得我跑得很快，”Savitar露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“你知道我经历了什么吗？在大晚上看见**自己**在酒吧的厕所里被扒光可不是什么愉快的回忆。”

“如果我去的再晚一点，”他凝视着Sebastian，“你就不仅仅只是光着身子了。”Savitar给了床上的男孩一个“你懂的”眼神，“我无意对你的私生活多加评判。但见鬼的，这离我们上次见面才过了几天？”

“13天。”Sebastian小声回答，语气中带着些不太明显的委屈，“我给你打了电话。”

Savitar掏出手机，保持漆黑的屏幕显示出它早已因为电量过低而自动关机了。在这个地球唯一有他联系方式的也就只有Sebastian了，而在之前的这些天里他们也只是偶尔通过短信交流——主要是Sebastian发，他隔很久才会回复一次的程度。

“抱歉。”Savitar叹了口气，把手机扔到一旁，“说吧，这次又是怎么了？”

Sebastian跌回了床上，“老实说，我觉得自己最近越来越像个迪士尼公主了。”他闭了闭眼，昨日的情景仍旧是那样清晰的浮现在眼前。他翻了个身，把自己埋进被子里，“我**被**出柜了。”

“有人把我的一些……照片寄到了我爸的办公室。”在短暂的停顿了一会儿之后Sebastian才开口，“我爸昨晚把那那沓照片甩到了我面前。”他扯了扯嘴角，“我们进行了一次不太友好的谈话。”

Sebastian感觉到了一只手搭上了他的肩。

“你知道是谁吗？”他听见Savitar这样问道。

他明白对方的意思，“我不知道。”Sebastian揉了揉自己本就有些凌乱的头发，报出了一长串名字，“这些人都有可能。我得罪的人太多了。”

Savitar沉默了。

“我冲出了门……打了电话……之后去了Scandal，点了一些酒……”Sebastian轻咳了一声，接着说道，“接着你都知道了……我希望这些事情都能好好的呆在我的控制范围之内，却偏偏每次都事与愿违。”

他肩上的手收紧了。

“我妈在我十一岁的被谋杀了，”Savitar开了口，语气中带着涩意，“我爸因此进了监狱。”

“他因为这起他没做过的事在监狱里呆了十五年，”他的眼神有些放空，“可当我终于证明了他的无辜，他又被一个坏蛋杀死了。”

Sebastian抓住了他的手。他能感受到对方这些简单话语背后的沉重。

“我曾经尝试着改变这一切，”Savitar的声音低沉，“我创造了‘闪点’，过上了三个月父母双全的正常人生活。我很幸福，但那终究不是我的人生。我犯下了大错。”

他看向Sebastian，对方与他相似的绿眼睛里带着安慰的情绪。

“我确实羡慕你的生活。”Savitar顿了顿，“你还拥有你的父母——即使你们关系不好，而我只能去祭拜两座冰冷的墓碑。”

他反握住少年的手，对方比他稍暖和些的体温使他感到自己得到了缓和。

Sebastian意识到Savitar是在以自己的方式安慰他。

“但这已经不是我的故事了，”Savitar沉默了一会儿，“是属于Barry的故事。”

Sebastian拽住Savitar的手臂使他也倒在了床上。“给我讲讲Barry吧。”他盯着比他年长的二重身，他们的左脸是那样的相似，对方右脸上大片的伤疤却昭显了他们是如此的不同。

他摸上了那片不太平整的皮肤。Savitar闭了闭眼，却没有排斥。对方的体温有些偏凉，带着些凸凹不平的触感，Sebastian却仍觉得手上的温度似乎要将他灼伤。“这个也和Barry有关……是吗？”

他收回手，滚到了一边。“Barry到底是你的什么人？你有时候看着我就像是在看他。我长得像Barry，但我也长得像你。所以你长得像Barry。”他注视着天花板的一角，“你之前好像提到过什么……‘时间残余’？”

Savitar仍保持着之前的姿势看着他，“那就是一个很长的故事了。”

他从口袋里掏出了自己的ID递给Sebastian。

“Savitar... Bartholomew Allen.”Sebastian盯着ID上的名字，“这个Bartholomew就是Barry吗？”

Savitar“嗯”了一声表示回应，“你问Barry是我的什么人……但其实应该说我是Barry是的什么人。”他从Sebastian的手里拿回了ID，“我是他的时间残余。一个时间副本，来自某一条已经消失了的时间线。”

“你知道的，我是个极速者。之前曾经还是一个超级英雄。那时候，我还叫Bartholomew Henry Allen。”

Sebastian猛地转过头，这是他没料到的。

“我和我的小队，我们那会儿在对付一个叫Savitar的邪恶极速者。他杀了我的前女友，当时她还是未婚妻。我一直在试图打败他，但始终没有成功。后来我舍弃了一切去到了另一条时间线，帮助了另一个Barry打败了他。我以为我会死，但我活下来了。”他停下来，抬手摸了摸自己伤疤。

“这就是那时候留下来的吗？”Sebastian轻声问道。

“我右眼的视力也有一些问题。”Savitar点了点头，“但比起死掉来说这都是小事，我当时是这么想的。可我后来才发现我错了，错的离谱。”

“我活了下来，却依旧失去了一切。”他声音中带着冷酷，“我曾经的家人，曾经的朋友，甚至是另一个‘我’，都拒绝我承认我是真正的Barry Allen。”

“他们都沉浸在各自的伤痛之中。他们丢下了我。I was broken and alone.”Savitar转了个身平躺在床上，抬起手臂盖住了眼睛，“我希望能结束这样的痛苦。因此我最终成为了速度之神Savitar。我意识到那件金属战衣里的人一直是我，那个破碎的我，在一次又一次被抛弃后终于成为了自己曾经仇恨的对象。”

他没有去管Sebastian听懂了多少，径自又说了下去，“我抛弃了我的过去。我干过很多糟糕的事，Seb，远比你所想象的还要糟糕。我杀过人，很多的人。我还杀了我曾经的朋友——我本来是要杀死我的前女友的，只有这样我才可能被创造出来，可他替代了她……”

Savitar感觉自己被一具温暖的躯体抱住了。“所以……你是又回到了过去？”他听见Sebastian这样问。

“因为一些原因，我回到了一切开始的那一年。”他想起了那时的一些细节，想起了长矛刺穿血肉的触感，想起了他和Barry在仓库中的对峙，也想起了他重新回到S.T.A.R. Lab时他曾经的朋友们对他的防备，“是Barry，2017年的Barry，在我快要被时间悖论追上的时候拯救了我。他说服了我，带我回到了S.T.A.R. Lab——我的英雄小队的据点，让我免于被抹除的命运，给了我新的身份，还一直试图让他的亲人朋友重新接受我。”

“那是我这些年最快乐的日子了。”Savitar笑了笑，放下了自己的手臂，“他和Iris的婚约最终还是吹了，这还真不可思议——我以为我会跟她结婚的，如果我的Iris没有去世的话。他很受伤，是我一直陪着他。他负责监管我，所以我们基本上一直在一起。他是第一个告诉我‘不管你曾经做过什么，只要你想的话，你就还可以是Barry Allen’的人。只有他会固执地叫我Barry。”他停住了，深吸了一口气，“可他死了。那是个意外，本来应该是我的……他替我挡住了……”

他转过头看向Sebastian，“我逃了出来，就在葬礼之后。我又搞砸了一切。我不应该再回去了，他们也应该不想看见我……”

Savitar看见那张和他几乎十成相似的脸在他眼前放大了，有什么温热的东西堵住了他的嘴唇，带着少年人特有的气息。他后知后觉的意识到这是个吻。一个对于他年轻的二重身来说算得上是很礼貌的吻。

他听见Sebastian叫他Barry，听见对方说如果他愿意的话他可以一直留在这里，听见他告诉自己“你是我的英雄”……

最后，他在这个温暖的臂弯里，感觉外面的喧嚣逐渐远去。这么些天里，他终于真正的睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
  
“我从没想过会和他进行这样，嗯，父子间的谈话。”  
  
他们正并肩走在Dalton Academy宽阔的,有着水晶吊灯和壁画的大理石走廊中，Sebastian邀请Savitar来参观Warblers的练习。  
  
“在我的印象里，他就只是在不停的工作。”Sebastian顿了顿，“他们都是。”  
  
“只留我日复一日的面对着空旷冰冷的房子……我对他们一无所知。”他回忆着，“他们没有给我读过睡前故事，家长开放日是管家去的，他们只是象征性的出席了我的毕业典礼。巴黎是个浪漫之都，但对我说那是个无趣的地方。我的生活充斥着数不清的家庭教师与各式各样的必要社交……”  
  
Savitar掰开了他攥紧的拳头，握住了他的手。  
  
“所以我后来开始出去找乐子……我只是没办法忍受这一切了。 ”Sebastian瞪了一眼那个正盯着他们看的学生，用眼神示意他快滚，“酒吧里永远都是热闹的。我享受性，但我不相信爱情。他们总会离开，最后就又只剩下我自己了。”  
  
Savitar看了他一眼。  
  
Sebastian感受着手心传来的热度。他想起了那场与父亲的谈话。  
  
他被Savitar从宿舍的床上挖起来，然后下一秒就衣着整齐的被扔在了家门口。  
  
他回想起当时Savitar告诉自己他会一直在门外等着。  
  
他回想起Savitar之前说过的那些话，提到过的“闪点”，那些他曾经的生活，无不透露着他是那样的渴望一个完整的家。而Sebastian还拥有着这一切。  
  
正是这些最终驱使着他按下了门铃。  
  
他想起了之后父亲对他的道歉。平日里在法庭上战无不胜的州立检查官，在面对儿子时是显得那样的笨拙。  
  
“那会儿他的事业刚起步……但等到他能够从繁忙的工作中脱身的时候，他已经错过了我的童年。”Sebastian的语气中有着落寞，“他们只能从管家和家庭教师的报告中了解我。但我已经长大了。我们住在同一栋房子里，却像是熟悉的陌生人。”  
  
“他并非因为我是gay才对我发火——据他所说早在巴黎那会儿他们就知道了。”当他们转了个弯之后Sebastian继续说道，“他说我妈是他的初恋。在我这么大的时候遇到的初恋。”  
  
Savitar挑起了眉。  
  
“我之前完全不知道。”Sebastian笑了笑，“他是不太接受我这种对待感情的态度。”  
  
  
  
他想起最后父亲对他说的话语，“Bas，我知道我们算不上是一对合格的父母，但我们依旧希望你能够过的快乐。我和你母亲在一起这么多年，在遇到困难的时候相互支撑，在快乐的时候一起分享，就算只是和对方呆在一起都能感受到内心的平静。我们还有了你——一个转眼间就比我还要高了的奇迹。相比起沉浸在虚假的纸醉金迷中，我们更希望能看见你也找到你的另一半，和另一个人分享你的喜悦与悲伤。他将会是你在这个世界上最亲近的人，你的心脏将不仅仅只为你一个人而跳动。也许有一天你能和这个幸运的小伙子迈入婚姻的殿堂，甚至还会有自己孩子。Bas，我的好孩子，你需要做的就是听从你的内心，它会给你指明方向。我知道这对你来说可能是很难的一步，但你会感觉到的。你身上流淌着Smythe的血脉，而一个Smythe将永不退缩。”  
  
  
  
他回想起后来出门时Savitar给他的拥抱。  
  
他看向Savitar，他想他感觉到了。  
  
  
  
他们走下台阶，进入了Warblers的练习室。  
  
走在Savitar身边的男孩打了个响指，原本四散在房间各处的林莺们同时哼起了轻柔的曲调。  
  
Sebastian快速向前走了几步，在同伴们的包围下转过身来，对他露出一个微笑，带着少年人特有的朝气。  
  
Savitar双手抱臂靠在了门边，听见对方开了口：  
  
  
  
_The sun goes down, the stars come out_  
  
_And all that counts is here and now_  
  
_My universe will never be the same_  
  
_I’m glad you came_  
  
  
  
他注视着对面那个和他相似却又全然不同的男孩，看见Sebastian给了他一个wink。  
  
Savitar自己也会唱歌，但听Sebastian唱歌……又是完全不一样的感受。  
  
是那样的自信，那样的真实。最近困扰着他的烦恼好似顷刻之间烟消云散，只留下这个年纪的高中生应该有的模样。  
  
他回以一个笑容，也注意到对方绿眼睛里的笑意。  
  
当Sebastian唱到最后的“_I’m glad you came_”时，他走上前来对着Savitar伸出了手。等对方握住了他的手之后，他保持着这个交握的姿势又重复了一遍“_I’ m glad you came_”。  
  
乐声停住了。十几双眼睛对他们投来好奇和探究的目光。Sebastian拉着他往里走，当他最终在一张扶手椅上坐下的时候，他听见了一句小声的“谢谢”。  
  
他扬起头看向他年轻的二重身，对方的鼻尖上还带着未消散的汗珠。“My pleasure.”他听见最后自己这 么说道。  
  
  
  
“你有一群很好的朋友。”Savitar说。  
  
练习已经结束，练习室中只剩下他们两人。  
  
“他们都很可爱。”Sebastian靠在Savitar椅子的扶手上，“我很感谢他们没有放弃我。在下学期之前我还是他们的代理团长。”  
  
他顿了一会儿，垂头凝视着自己的脚尖。“其实我的这些烦恼在你看来根本算不上什么吧。”半晌，Sebastian轻声道。  
  
“Seb，”他听见Savitar喊出这个从来没有人对他使用过的昵称，“你的痛苦相比起我的来说确实显得渺小，但却也同样真实。”他感觉到对方拉住了他搭在一旁的右手，“而我很高兴能帮上你。”  
  
“我的经历……太痛苦了。”Savitar有些出神，“我在痛苦中挣扎着新生。我曾经放弃了我的过去，后来又试图将我舍弃的部分一一捡起。”  
  
他注视着年轻的林莺团长，想起第一次在酒吧见到他时对方眼里熟悉的痛苦，“我很高兴你不用经历这一切。”  
  
曾经的Sebastian让他想到刚被Barry带回去的自己，但后来他意识到不是这样的。他就只是Sebastian，只是Sebastian Smythe而已。  
  
**这样很好。**  
  
“也许……”他听见Sebastian犹豫的开口，“你可以回去跟你爸谈谈……？你很在乎他。”  
  
Savitar知道对方在试图帮忙，他们曾经谈过他过去几次穿越时空的经历。“我想过，”他叹了口气，“可我不敢。”  
  
“成为Savitar之后，一切都变了。”他闭上左眼，用不太清晰的右眼看着Sebastian，“你们都说我还是Barry，可他做到了曾经的我没有做到的事。”他捂住了自己的右脸，“我总忍不住去想，若我还是Barry的时候也能像他这样尝试了解、试图拯救Savitar，我的未来是否就不会像现在这样变得一团糟呢。”  
  
他的左手被Sebastian捏的有些发疼。  
  
Savitar放下了自己的右手。“我不断的接受新的记忆，我知道他每一个细小的想法，可我觉得我不是他。”他的声音里透露着脆弱，“我失去了太多……也丢掉了他。”  
  
Sebastian只觉得自己的心脏被攥紧了。他松开了一直拉着对方的手转而捧住他的脸，以一个极近的距离凝视对方，“不，Barry，你没有做错什么，只是作出了不一样的选择。”  
  
“你内心深处所存在的东西，一直都没有改变，无论你是叫Barry还是Savitar。”他一字一句的说道，“你依旧是同一个人，经历过他人难以想象的伤痛，曾有过迷茫与过错，但即使如此，那个最初的Barry依旧在你心中，我仍能看到你闪耀的灵魂。”  
  
“你比自己所以为的要优秀得多。你的父亲也依旧会为你自豪。”他感受着对方喷洒在脸上的气息，“你是那样的坚强，在经历过伤痛后又重新振作；你是那样的勇敢，敢于面对曾经的过错与未知的新生；你冷硬的表象之下是那样的温柔，在我最脆弱的时候拯救了我，给我带来希望。”  
  
他看向那双与他相似的绿眼睛，对方平静的表象下带着些许无措，“就像我曾经说过的，不管你自己承认与否，你都是我的Barry，我的英雄。”  
  
Sebastian吻住了Savitar。  
  
他是那样的小心翼翼，如同对待易碎的珍宝，像是完全忘却了自己所拥有的丰富实战经验，只是单纯的为了安抚对方。  
  
他感受到了对方的回应。  
  
他想他做到了。


	4. Chapter 4

【4】

_I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_I'm happy again_

……

“下雨天呆在屋子里看_Singin' in the Rain_,”Sebastian倒在沙发上，“真是应景。”

“除了你看起来好像不怎么开心，”Savitar坐在他旁边，闻言伸手揽住了他的肩，“这是经典。”

“这可是放假啊，”Sebastian夸张地叹了口气，“虽说我确实喜欢这个。”

“这样也挺好。”Savitar盯着电视里在雨中跳舞的Jim Carrey，“在我很小的时候，我妈就喜欢带着我一遍又一遍的看这个。音乐中的世界很美好。”

Sebastian侧头看了他一眼，“所以你就这么放弃了。”

“是啊，”Savitar意识到对方在说什么，“没必要了。他不知道究竟发生了什么。就算是我真的回去找了他，我也只能听到那些我想听到的话。”他扯了扯嘴角，“我甚至能想象出来他具体会说些什么。这太虚假了。”

Sebastian的脑袋在他肩头蹭了蹭，“你可以留在这，一直。”

“这话从一个春假只能孤伶伶的呆在宿舍里的可怜虫嘴里说出来并不能让我好受多少。”Savitar懒洋洋地笑起来。

“我只是不想回去，反正他们都不在家。”Sebastian抓起怀里的抱枕砸到了他脸上，“另外，请不要忘记你还坐在我的沙发上，Mr. Allen。”

“饭可是我做的，kid，”另一个抱枕砸到了Sebastian的肚子上，“要不是我的话，你现在就只能去和罐头食品相亲相爱了。”

“我洗了碗——”又一个枕头飞向Savitar。

“如果把碟子丢进洗碗机里就叫做洗碗的话。”

……

这次无意义的拌嘴最终引发了一场惊天动地的枕头大战。

当_Singin' in the Rain_的音乐再次响起时，他们各自瘫倒在沙发的一侧，只留下遍地的棉絮和羽毛证明了之前的战况是多么的激烈。

“音乐中的世界确实更美好。”Sebastian看着荧屏中帷幕拉开时笑得东倒西歪的观众们，发出了一句赞同的感慨。

“你唱歌的样子也很美好。”另一侧的Savitar说。

Sebastian愣了愣，“所以这就是你偷偷用我的油管账号把Warblers最近的表演视频都赞了一遍的原因？”

“准确的说是你加入了Warblers之后的所有视频，”Savitar换了个更舒服的姿势蜷在沙发上，“而且‘偷偷’这个词不太准确——记录都还在呢。”

“好吧——”Sebastian拖长了音调，“地上的这些就拜托你了，GOD OF SPEED。”

“明明是你先开始的，”Savitar又笑了起来，“我从来没有这么玩过。”

“我也没有，”Sebastian也笑了，“不过确实还挺有意思的。”

他偏过头看着Savitar，对方脸上的笑意还没有消散。他年长的二重身比起同Sebastian第一次见面的时候轻松了不少，不再那样病态，那样冷漠，像是逐渐露出了内里最真实的一面。

却也依旧是那样的让人移不开目光。

“对了，”Sebastian像是想到了什么，“你多大了？”

“三十多……？”Savitar的语气有些犹豫，“你知道的，我有过一段在时间线上窜来窜去的时光。还有神速力监狱什么的。我自己也不太能搞得清这个。”

“哇哦，”Sebastian挑了挑眉，“你看起来没比我大多少。”

“酒吧里的那些人似乎也是这么想的，就算是现在我也总被查证。”Savitar撇了撇嘴，保持着刚才的姿势侧倒在了Sebastian的大腿上。他的目光越过了沙发的扶手，扫过窗外云层散去后露出来的太阳，“雨停了。”

“……The Big Belly Burger？”Sebastian望着眼前的快餐店，语气中透露着一股“我说请你吃饭你居然就来吃这个”的震惊，“认真的？”

“偶尔出来感受一下平民的生活也没什么不好，小少爷。”Savitar拍拍他，“很好吃的。”

他拉开门，对着Sebastian坐了一个“请”的手势。

Sebastian拽着Savitar走了进去。

店内不算太大，在这个工作日的饭点甚至还稍显拥挤。

他们随着人流排起了队，最后Sebastian在Savitar和店员的双重推荐下点了店里的招牌套餐。

等他们终于端着食物在空桌旁坐下后，Sebastian看起来对这个陌生的环境熟悉了不少。

Savitar盯着他试探性地咬了一口汉堡，随即露出了惊讶的神情。

“虽然我不太喜欢汉堡，”Sebastian说，“但这个确实不错。”

Savitar咬着吸管哼了一声表示赞同，“感谢你们这里也有这个。”

当Sebastian咽下他的最后一口食物时，对面的Savitar正在飞速地解决他的第八个汉堡。

“你之后有什么打算吗？”Sebastian捏着一根薯条问。

“我可能还是得回去一趟，”Savitar抓着他的汉堡说，“如果要留下来的话，我就得解决我的证件问题。”他顿了顿，“在这个地球我就相当于一个凭空冒出来的人，虽然我的证件都是真的，但它们不存在于你们的系统之中。而显然我自己搞不定这个。”

“你呢，有想好之后学什么吗？”Savitar两三口吃完了他的汉堡之后又问道，“你的成绩单很漂亮。”

“我还没有最终确定，”Sebastian捧着他的饮料杯，感受着手上的冰冷与湿润，“我爸建议我学pre-law或者历史，之后研究生就可以学法律。不过我觉得学表演也不错。”

“你还有半年的时间考虑呢，”Savitar把他的汉堡盒子扔回托盘里，“Double Major也不错。”他撑着头看向Sebastian，“我当年学的是有机化学，辅修犯罪学——我的目标一直都很明确。”

“理科从来都不在我的考虑范围之内。”Sebastian站起身，把托盘上的垃圾倒入临近的垃圾桶，“上完必修的物理和化学之后我就再也没碰过与此相关的东西。”

“你用不着学这些。”Savitar仰头看着他，绿眼睛里带着温柔和再明显不过的笑意，“现在这样就很好。”

他们沿着公路的人行道往回走，三月底的俄亥俄晚上依旧寒冷彻骨。

Sebastian裹紧了身上的厚外套，转头看向显然也被冻的瑟瑟发抖的Savitar，“我说过应该开车的。”

“我现在**也**可以带着你跑回去，”Savitar正试图跳着往前蹦，“是你自己拒绝的。”

“被你公主抱回去显然不是什么愉快的体验。”

“相信我，要是你同意了我们这会儿都能坐在暖和的屋子里了。”Savitar“啧”了一声，“而现在我们只能呆在荒郊野外吹冷风。”

Sebastian正想说些什么，却忽然瞪大了眼睛看向Savitar身后。

Savitar顺着他的视线转过身去，很快也愣住了——一个缺口凭空出现在了他们右侧的草坪上，Cisco Ramon从里面跳了出来。

Sebastian注意到了Savitar一瞬间的僵硬。

“Ramon.”Savitar不动声色地挡住了Sebastian，原本放松的身体也霎时变得笔直。

“Thank God 我终于找对了地方，”相比起Savitar的戒备，这个新出现的Ramon就显得有些聒噪，“原来那个‘基本上每个地球都有Big Belly Burger’的传言是真的。”

他摘下了那幅看起来非常酷炫的眼镜，露出了一张堪称无害的圆脸，“你好啊Allen，还有Allen的二重身。”他甚至还向Sebastian挥了挥手。

“有什么事吗？”Savitar问。

对方的神情变得严肃了起来，“我们需要你的帮助，Allen。那个伤害了Barry的东西又回来了——显然上次它不是真的消失了。”

“我们需要你。”他又重复了一次。

Sebastian看出了Savitar的动摇。

他捏住Savitar垂在身侧的右手，“去吧，去做个了结。”

他年长的二重身回握了一下他的手，转过头看他，“在我回去的这段日子里……”

“No more bullying, blackmail or assault, I know.”Sebastian笑了。

他看着两人的身影消失在缺口的另一端，四处一片寂静，只余下晚风吹动树叶的声响。

又只剩下了他一个人。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about French, so if I made any mistake, please let me know. Thank you!

【5】

这是一个熟悉的环境。

身着礼服的观众，伫立着的侍者，堆着高脚杯的吧台，还有自己面前明显过时了的麦克风以及耳边响起的那首熟悉的“_Moon River_”的前奏。

他又回到了这里。那个音乐剧的世界。

唯一不同的是他变成了站在台上的那个人。

他得找到Sebastian。

一切要从Savitar又一次见到了Music Meister说起。

这个突然出现的神秘人又一次闯进了S.T.A.R. Lab，把Savitar拖到了另一个地球，准确说，是位于中城大学附属医院的Sebastian的病床前。

病床上的人正沉睡着。Savitar盯着Sebastian比之前还要消瘦的面孔，对方异常苍白的脸色和眼底的青黑在医院白床单的反衬下显得格外扎眼。

他需要你，Savitar记得那个口袋里插着红手帕的小个子男人这样说道。

他看见对方眼睛里那些熟悉的光圈，并逐渐迷失在其中。

再然后，他又回到了那个很多年前曾经到访过的梦境。

虽说是“熟悉”的老地方，但本质上还是有着细微的不同。直到一曲_Moon River_结束，Savitar都没有发现丝毫关于Sebastian的线索。

他走下台，本想着再去外面看看情况，却在瞥过放在休息室里的化妆镜时愣住了。

那是一张完好的脸。没有伤疤，没有白翳，是一张属于Barry Allen的脸。

镜子里他仍穿着同一套西装，岁月没在他身上留下过多的痕迹，他依旧像极了那个多年前的自己。

**但毕竟早已时过境迁。**

他掀开帘子走出休息室，穿过正在收拾的人群，毫不意外自己又被那个长了一张Malcolm Merlyn脸的黑帮大佬Cutter Moran截住了。

在被拿着小刀威胁了之后，他听见对方留下了一句“Kid，我希望你的曲库里有一些比刚才那首_Moon River_更好的歌，要不然等哪天我不开心了，你就只能落得和之前在这唱歌的那个小子一样的下场了。”

“前任歌手……？”Savitar觉得他可能抓住了什么。

“别怕，”顶着Cisco Ramon脸的Pablo走过来拍了拍他，“之前那位变成这样还不是因为他是个卧底。只要你对他没有二心，就算是‘Cutter’也不会轻易把你怎么样的。”

“……变成这样？”

Pablo用手指了指下面，压低了声音，“那个总会发出奇怪声响的地方，你懂的。“

感谢这个音乐剧的世界。

人们总会轻易透露重要的线索，通往地下室的楼梯就在显眼的角落，一根铁丝就能打开厚重的门锁。

Savitar没有花太多的时间就进入了这个可以称作是牢房的地下室。

刚打开房门，屋内阴冷的气息就瞬间扑面而来。借着楼梯口的灯光，Savitar勉强看清了那个靠着墙坐着的身影。

“……Seb？”他走上前，在昏暗的光线下，Savitar依旧看清了对方的脸——就算其中一些伤口还没有完全愈合，他也依旧清晰的记得那上面的每一道沟壑。那是属于他的脸。

见鬼的Music Meister。

坐在地上的人没有回应。Savitar伸手拍了拍对方完好的左脸，滚烫的热度顺着指尖传导到整个手臂。

他发烧了。

Savitar解开了那人手上连着墙壁的锁链，脱下了自己的西装外套披在对方身上，又在试图不再给他增加更多伤口的情况下让对方靠在了自己身上。在走到地下室门口的时候，他感受到了肩头传来的动静，对方的头发蹭过了他的脸颊。

“……Barry？”那人费力的抬起头来，用他完好的一只眼睛盯着Savitar。

“是我，Seb。”他松了口气，“我得带你出去。”Savitar搂紧了Sebastian的腰，示意对方抱住他的脖子，“我们在一个该死的音乐剧里。”

他知道Sebastian肯定有着一肚子的疑问，但现在他们面对的首要难题就是面前这些台阶，以及上了台阶之后他们将要何去何从。

幸运的是他们至少上了楼，避开了少数几个还留在吧台的侍者，成功的从后门溜到了街上。

凌晨的小道上空无一人。

而Savitar只希望他们今晚不要露宿街头。

“嘿。”左侧的巷子里忽然伸出了一只手拍了一下他的肩。

Savitar忍不住低声咕哝了一句脏话，他现在无比怀念他的超级速度。

那是一个穿着黑色风衣的男人，带着一顶同色的猎鹿帽，在不太明亮的光线下Savitar只能看清对方硬朗的脸部线条。

他确定自己从来没有见过这个人，无论是在这里还是在外面的世界。

“Hunter？”身旁的Sebastian开了口，Savitar听出了他语气中难以掩饰的惊讶。

他转过头看向他年轻的二重身，听见对方小声的解释，“Hunter Clarington，我的高中同学，之后的林莺团长，一个嚣张且自以为是的傻逼。”

Good, 至少这确实不是他一个人创造的世界了。

“Who？我是Nolan。Whatever。”那个男人说着递给了Savitar一串钥匙，“我是你们的接线人。”他指了指自己身后的巷子，“沿着这条路出去，停在路口的第二辆车。钥匙在你手上了。你们先去安全屋，那里有急救箱什么的，至少可以凑合一晚上。等明天一早就开车出城往北去，到时候还会有另外的人接应。”他飞快的报出了一串地址，Savitar回想起那就是当年Tommy和Millie曾经呆过的那栋公寓。

“谢谢。”Savitar最后说。

“不，感谢你们的付出。”Nolan摆了摆手，另一只手从口袋里半掏出了什么东西，Savitar意识到那是警徽的一角。

Savitar开始怀疑他们是否还在一个音乐剧里了。

好消息是，至少他们能够成功度过今晚了。

他把Sebastian搬到了副驾驶座上，自己则钻进了驾驶座。

Savitar凭着记忆努力地辨认着前往安全屋的正确路线，听见身旁的Sebastian干涩的声音，“你怎么会在这？”

“我看见你躺在医院的病床上，”Savitar说，“一个之前见过的神秘人——我们叫他Music Meister，把我带来了这里。上一秒我还在医院，下一秒我就站在舞台上了。”

“那首Moon River，我听见了。”Sebastian转过头来看他，语气中带着确定，“是你唱的。”

他盯着Savitar完好的侧脸，对方的脸颊因为刚才的经历不可避免地带上了脏污和血迹。“我见到了Blaine……我们聊了几句……”持续的高烧和伤口发炎使他的意识有些模糊，“他的眼睛……后来……我就在这里了。”

“申明一点，”一个声音在后座上响起，“我不是Blaine Anderson，虽然我们有那么……一点点的联系。”身穿黑色西装插着红手帕的小个子男人伸出手指比划出了一个极近的距离，“又见面了，Savitar Barry Allen，和Sebastian Smythe。”

“是你！”Sebastian认出了他，“……你就是那个Music Meister。”

“Bingo！”后座上的男人翘起了腿，“我喜欢你起的这个名字，Flash，Well，the former Flash。”

他双手交叉撑在脑袋后面望着前方的两人，“你确实需要休息，Sebastian，你已经超过36个小时没有合过眼了，把自己泡在实验室里可不是解决问题的好办法。”他朝Sebastian眨了眨眼，“911还是我帮你打的呢。”

Sebastian哼了一声。

“至于你，Mr. Allen，”被称作Music Meister的男人转向Savitar，“我很惊讶——”他拖长了尾音，“没想到我居然还有第二次给你上课的机会，鉴于上次我给你留下的深刻回忆。”他笑了起来，哼着之前曾唱过的曲调，“_Think of your fellow man…_”

Savitar看了他一眼，“如果你只是来说这些的——”

“不，我是来提醒你们的，就像我曾经说过的那样，”拥有一头卷发男人放下了撑着头的手，“是你们创造出的这个世界，而不是我。这不再是你之前去过的那个音乐剧了，是存在于你们脑海之中的全新故事。只有靠着你们自己才能出去。”

他竖起的一根手指，“还是同一个规矩，跟着剧本走，以及，给这位没来过的先生的温馨小提示，如果你死在了这里，真实世界的你也会同时死亡。”

“最后，下一个路口左拐就到了，祝你们玩得开心。”Music Meister露出了一个微笑，“Love will find a way!”

这个神秘人就如同他的到来一样突然地消失了。

接下来的一小段路程两人都没有再开口，Sebastian转头望向窗外，Savitar听见他因牵动伤口而发出细微的吸气声。

等Sebastian终于被Savitar从车里捞出来的时候，他听见对方的声音，“我知道我们需要谈谈，Seb，但不是现在。”Savitar顿了顿，“你的伤口需要处理，还得吃点药，再好好睡一觉。”

他在这个这个温暖的怀抱里逐渐失去意识，恍惚间他好像听见对方又说了什么，但他已经不在意了。

只要他在，在他身边就好。

他是在Savitar把药片塞进他嘴里的时候醒的。Sebastian接过对方递来的水，忍着强烈的不适感把它们吞了下去。

他注意到自己躺在了一张不算太大的床上，身体已经被清理了一遍，换上了干净的衣服，伤口也都得到了有效的包扎。

他努力把自己往旁边挪了挪，示意对方坐下。

Savitar没有动，“很晚了……”

“上来吧。”Sebastian坚持道。

Savitar坐在了床边。

“这种感觉很奇怪，”Sebastian看着对方轻声说道，“我从没有这么清楚的意识到我们之间的联系。”

Savitar望向他，Sebastian裸露在外的皮肤因发烧而泛着一种奇异的潮红，“这是我曾经的脸、Barry的脸、但也是你的脸。”他伸手摸了摸自己的右脸，如今只余下一片光滑的触感，“我都快忘记这种感觉了。”

“聊聊吗？”Sebastian问。

“你需要休息。太晚了。”Savitar握住了Sebastian露在外面的手，“只能问一个问题，剩下的明天再说。”

Sebastian想了想，“我们两个地球的时间流动是不同的，对吗？我看过你的ID，你也提到过2017年的Barry，还有你的手机——那至少是几年后的型号了。”最终，他还是问出了那个困扰在他心底很久的问题。

“不，”Savitar看着他，眼里带着些晦涩的情绪，“是我的问题。”他将Sebastian的手握紧了一点，“是我回到了过去。我第一次来的时候出了一些意外——我本该去到平行宇宙相同的时间点，可我却阴阳差错的跑回了十年前。”

“当我回到我的地球时就知道了，”Savitar说，“但我不能再回去了。这太危险了。我只能回到和地球一时间流速一样的2022年。”

“对我来说这其实只过了一个月，”他沉默了一会儿，“可对你来说已经过了十年。”

他注意到Sebastian明显很困却依旧强撑着睁开的眼，决定尽快结束他的故事，“我们替Barry报了仇——如果你想知道这个的话。都结束了。我有犹豫过要不要回来，但我先遇到了Music Meister，是他把我从S.T.A.R. Lab带到了这里。”

Savitar站起身，替Sebastian掖好被子，“好了，Kid，睡前故事结束。我去睡沙发。”

“过来，躺下。别以为我没看到那是个单人沙发。”Sebastian依旧睁着眼，用带着鼻音和困意的声音喊住他，“我讨厌生病。我全身都很疼，还感觉很恶心。我现在脑子里有超过一百句糟糕的话，但我不想对着你说。”他掀开了被子的一角，“现在，上来，我想让你抱着我。”

Savitar屈服了，虽然他本想反驳这可能会压到对方的伤口，可他该死的拒绝不了Sebastian。

他躺上床，搂住了就算是过了十年也依旧比他年轻的二重身。

在过了十年零一个月多一点儿之后，他们终于又躺在了同一张床上。

第二天Savitar起得很早。

他下楼擦了车（那些遗留的灰尘和血迹），给Sebastian换了药（谢天谢地他退烧了），甚至还给两人准备了早餐（至少安全屋里还有足够的食材）。

等Sebastian醒来的时候，他正忙着把刚出炉的薄煎饼端上桌。

Sebastian坐了起来，他觉得自己好了不少。在感觉头脑足够清醒的情况下，他成功使自己独自完成了洗漱并成功走到了餐桌前。

“你现在只能吃这些，”Savitar指了指Sebastian面前的煎饼和鸡汤面，“虽然鸡汤面是开的罐头，不过现在这种情况的话就还是凑合一下吧。”

他在没有超级速度的情况下依旧飞速地解决了他的早餐，还接手了Sebastian剩下的部分。他监督对方咽下那些小药片，准备好备用的药品食物和水，还帮Sebastian换好了衣服。

等他们终于发动汽车往城外开去时，Savitar从后视镜里看着后排座椅上放着的大包小包，忍不住发出了一句“有点像是要去郊游”的感慨。

Sebastian望着窗外不断后退的建筑物，漫不经心的“嗯？”了一声。

“在我六岁的时候，我爸妈带我去过一个叫作Masonville的小镇，当时就是这种感觉。”Savitar轻声说，“那是我最喜欢的关于父母的回忆。”他露出了一个怀念的笑容，“本来我们是打算去Midway看科技展的——我求了他们好久。我还记得当时我们的车，和这辆其实挺像的。我们就像这样上了路，可我们的车在半路爆胎了，接着就被拖去了那个单街小镇。我们被困在了那里一整天，但意外的是最后那天居然变成了一次很美好的经历。”

“听上去很有趣，”Sebastian不知道在什么时候转过了头，“它们，这些记忆始终都在你心中，无论你愿不愿意承认。所以你是Barry的样子，你一直都是他。”

“那你呢，”Savitar问，“是什么让你把自己搞成了我的样子？”

“我不知道。”Sebastian偏过头，“我过得不算太好。但我已经有很久没有想起你了。”

他顿了顿，又轻声道，“我只是重复着我之前的生活。”

对方无意识露出的脆弱使得Savitar沉默了。“你确实过得很糟。”他最终得出了结论。“很抱歉我来晚了。”他又重复了一遍。

Sebastian只是摇了摇头，向后靠在了座位的椅背上。

他们出了城，低矮的建筑逐渐被大片的绿色覆盖，只能偶尔看见零星的房屋。

“给我讲讲你之前的那次经历吧，”他听见Sebastian的声音，“Music Meister说这不是你和他的第一次见面，你也曾提到过这一点。”

“那是发生在我还是Barry的时候的事了，”Savitar叹了口气，“在2017年，离Iris的死亡还有两个多月的一天。”

“我和Kara——我的一个朋友，被Music Meister困在了一个有点像West Side Story的音乐剧里。”他接着说道，“当时因为一些原因我和Iris的订婚取消了，Kara也和她的男朋友出现了一些问题。我们在这个世界里碰到的很多人都长着一张我们认识的人的脸——就像那个Clarington。我们在这里成功的说服一对热恋中的小情侣向他们彼此间有着深仇大恨的父亲坦白自己的恋情，于此同时也解开了自己的心结。总而言之，因为那一次的事件，Kara和她的男朋友和好了，我也重新向Iris求了婚。”

“从当时的角度来看确实是很美好，”Savitar扯了扯嘴角，“可两个月后我的Iris就死了，后来听说Kara的那个男朋友也娶了别的女人。”

他停顿了一会儿，“但这不是Music Meister的错，是我们自身的问题。”

“当我穿着同一套西服出现在那个夜店里的时候，有那么一瞬间我真的以为自己又回到了同一个世界，”Savitar望着前方遥远的房屋上冒起的徐徐白烟，“可那已经是很多年以前的事了，久远到Iris已经在我的世界里消失了。”

“比起她来说我现在更喜欢Barry。”他笑起来，“我可能是真的有点儿自恋。”

Sebastian盯着Savitar，那明明是他的脸，却露出了他几乎从未有过的表情。他喜欢对方说起Barry的样子。

他正想说些什么，却只感觉车身剧烈地颤动了一下。

有人在后面对车身开了一枪。

“我们是进入了什么奇怪的三流动作片吗。”Savitar飞快地吐出了一句脏话，把油门踩到了底。

他扫了一眼后面紧跟着的汽车，看清了开车的人。

“Lovely.”

Sebastian也看见了后面那个一手把着方向盘一手握着枪的人。

“Professor Wells？”

“你叫他Professor，”Savitar在试图甩开对方的同时挑起眉，“物理，哈？量子力学？”

“天体物理，”Sebastian说，“他是我的博导。”

“Fine，”Savitar拐进了一条岔道，“看到你在中城我就该意识到的。每一个Barry Allen都逃不过留在中城的命运。”

“为什么不是Sebastian Smythe？”Sebastian没想到他们在这种情况下居然还有闲聊的心情，但这感觉不错。

“因为你是我见过的第一个不叫Barry Allen的二重身。”Savitar说，“我相信我们出去了之后有的是时间来谈谈你的这十年，但该死的，我们得先从这里出去。”

背后不断响起的枪声提醒着他们危险的迫近，当他们把车开进一个不大的小镇时，汽车的后轮终于不负众望的爆胎了。

“下车，朝房屋密集的地方跑！”Savitar当机立断。

两人飞快地下了车，Savitar拽着腿脚还不是很便利的Sebastian跑了起来，窜进了因枪响而四处奔逃的人群中。他们本来以为枪手只有一个，直到看见一群端着机枪的人在人群中开始扫射。

“我们真的在一个音乐剧里吗？”Sebastian大喊。

“我觉得不。”Savitar大口的喘息着，在没有超能力的加成后他的体能也下降了不少。

“日安，先生们。”当他们拐过了一个弯，就看见了那个长着一张Wells脸的随便什么人正闲适的靠在墙边。

Savitar顿住了，伸手把Sebastian拉到了自己身后。

“你想干什么？”Savitar谨慎地问。

“我只想要他的命，Sweet Heart。”对方走到他们身前，用枪指了指Savitar身后的Sebastian，“没想到你就为了这么一个小子抛弃了我……”

他听见Sebastian在他身后不合时宜的笑出了声。

这是什么奇怪的三流剧情。

“……爸爸我好伤心啊。”

Sebastian小声地又冒出了一句“Sugar Daddy”。

哦，老天。

“现在，我再给你三分钟的时间，”那人把头歪向了一个神奇的弧度，“好好享受这最后的三分钟吧。”他侧开身子，指着Sebastian，“只有这个小朋友能过去。”

他们别无选择。

“Honey，呆着这里别动。”那个看起来非常不Wells的“Wells”离开前是这么对Savitar说的，但他依旧是悄悄的跟在了后面。

他看着对方轻快的边走还边哼着小曲，最终确认了这应该是个变态。

他只希望自己能在这个看起来就不怎么对劲的人之前找到Sebastian。

Savitar听见了一声枪响。

他用尽全力朝声音的源头跑去，又听见了另外的几声同样的响动。等他绕过挡在前方的那栋两层楼高的房子，就看见那个在半路被他跟丢的怪人一枪擦过了Sebastian的小腿。

他没来由的想到和Barry的最后一次任务。当时的位置和现在相似，他和对手离得很近，而Barry处于如今他所在的位置。他还清晰的记得Barry是怎样跑了过去，最终倒在了地上。

他意识到自己在发抖。

Barry可以为了他而死，那他愿意为了为了Sebastian而死吗？

Savitar从来没有这么清晰的思考过这个问题。他享受和Barry一块儿的那些日子，却也喜欢和Sebastian呆在一起。这个地球的年轻二重身确实长着一张与Barry极为相似的脸，说过一些相同的话，可Savitar自始至终都能轻易的分清他们两个。

他们都是把Savitar从黑暗里拉出来的光。

他想他愿意。

枪响了。

Savitar已经很久没有体会过生理上的痛苦了，子弹穿过了他的胸口，给衬衫染上了一片绚丽的红色。

一开始是感觉有些麻以及明显的烧灼感，随着时间的增长逐渐转变为剧烈的疼痛。

四周的一切好像都化作了一片白光，耳畔似乎有人在很大声的喊他名字。

是Sebastian。

他摸索着握住了对方的手，“……很抱歉……我来晚了……”他又重复了一次。

他感觉有什么温热的东西滴在了自己的脸上。

Sebastian吻住了他。

他在对方熟悉的气息中渐渐的失去了意识。

Savitar在病床旁边的椅子上醒来，发现自己还握着Sebastian的手。

Sebastian正盯着他发呆，看上去像是已经醒了一会儿了。

“Seb.”Savitar喊他。

Sebastian脸上的表情空白了几秒，接着飞快地爬起来抱住了他。

Savitar听见对方压抑的哭声。

他长了张嘴，似乎是想说些什么，但最终只是沉默的回抱住了Sebastian。

他知道对方一定是吓坏了。

但他不后悔。

“啪、啪、啪”身后传来掌声，Music Meister正倚在窗边朝他们微笑，“Beautiful.”

Sebastian抬起头，用一种不太友好的眼神看着他。

“亲爱的Sebastian，虽然你现在这样很cute，”穿着西装的小个子男人摇摇头，“但剧情可是你们自己创造出来的，这不关我的事。”

“我只是提供了一个机会。”他朝Sebastian仰仰头，“如果你在中城见到了这位Mr. Allen，你会心平气和地和他进行一场谈话吗？”

Sebastian犹豫地摇了摇头。

“还有你，Barry，”他转向Savitar，“你一直在犹豫，因为你觉得这个十年后的Mr. Smythe很可能不再需要你了。”

Savitar没说话。

“我看见了两个人，和两颗破碎的心。就算你们自己没有意识到。”Music Meister说，“你们只是需要一个心平气和地坐下来谈谈的机会。Mr. Smythe不用再去暗自猜测Mr. Allen一直都没有回来的原因是不是和‘那个Barry’有关；而Mr. Allen能了解到这位Mr. Smythe在没有了你的情况下确实过得不太好。”

“你们之间的感情……很神奇。它包含了爱情，却又不仅仅只关于爱情，是更为复杂的东西。”他总结道，“而我相信你们总能弄明白的。”

“最后，希望我和二位不会有再见面的机会了。”有着一头卷发的男人拉开了窗户，“我看好你们。”他从四楼的窗户跳了下去，身影在下降的过程中逐渐消失。

他走了。

病房里一时有些安静。

“申明一下，”最终还是Savitar开了口，“我和Barry真的什么都没有。我也没有把你当做过他。”

“我知道。”Sebastian偏过头去没看他。

“你不是Barry，虽然你有着一张和他相同的脸。”Savitar捧住他的脸，迫使他转过头来面对自己，“这是我始终明白的一点。”

“我曾觉得你有点像过去的我，刚被Barry带回去的我。”他注视着对方绿眼睛里面自己的倒影，“你开始怀疑自我，迫切的需要别人的认同。”

“我没办法就这样丢下你。”Savitar顿了顿，“我明白那种感觉。”

“但你也不是我。你也做到了我做不到的事情。”他将自己的额头贴上了对方的，感受着Sebastian因呼吸而喷洒在他脸上的气息，“你总说我拯救了你，但实际上是你拯救了我。”

“我没有……”

Savitar止住了对方未尽的话语，“**你不是他，你也不是我。**”他停下来深吸了一口气，又接着说道，“**你就只是Sebastian Smythe，只是我喜欢的那个Seb而已。**”

Sebastian本就有些湿润的眼睛又沾上了一层水汽。Savitar感觉到了他突然加重的呼吸。

就在Savitar以为不会得到回应的时候，他听见了对方轻柔的声音，还带着一点儿可爱的鼻音，“Tu es lumière de ma vie. （你是我生命中的光。）”

“Toi aussi.(你也是。)”Savitar笑了，“You are my light in the dark.”

他第一次主动地吻住了Sebastian。

他们在清晨的日光下拥吻，微风吹动了窗外树枝上刚长出的新芽。

新的一天又开始了。

而他们会拥有很多很多个共同的明天。 

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结。  
随缘掉落番外。  
我也不造我在写啥orz


	6. 番外1-Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定是主线之后的万圣
> 
> 同居中x
> 
> 私设满天飞/大量OOC预警
> 
> 祝大家万圣节快乐๑╹◡╹)ﾉ” 

秋日里略带寒冷的空气中弥漫着独特的味道，混合着南瓜的清香，黄油的厚重，与焦糖的甜意，那是刚出炉的南瓜派的气息。

当Sebastian打开公寓的大门后，第一眼就看见了那个摆在餐桌上的南瓜。

一个上面刻着十分精致的半身铠甲图案的南瓜。仔细看去，还能看见铠甲周围溢出的闪电纹路。

他打开门的手迟疑地顿住了。

“看起来你是忘了，忙碌的大科学家。”Savitar的声音从右边开放式的厨房里传来。

“我没有，我只是有些……惊讶。”Sebastian把自己的眼神从那个颜色格外鲜亮的南瓜上移开，转身走进了厨房，“你把**自己**刻在了南瓜上？”

“准确的来说是过去的我，”Savitar正忙着馅料倒入擀好的派皮里，“至少……还挺恐怖的？”

“Fine，你的技术挺好。”他从后面搂住Savitar的腰，等对方偏过头时在那张布满伤疤的右脸上落下了一个吻，“Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween.”Savitar蹭了蹭他的脑袋，挣脱了他的怀抱，弯下腰将手里的派塞进烤箱。

Sebastian靠着橱柜看着对方的一系列动作，注视着Savitar开始处理之前备好的食材。早在半年前他还在质疑自己为什么选了一个这么大的厨房，但如今这套曾经空旷的公寓迎来了它的第二个主人，正穿着超市送的那条带着蝴蝶结的围裙在厨房里忙碌。

他终于圆了那个十年前就埋藏在心底的梦。

“我讨厌这个Harrison Wells。”Sebastian在对方开始切菜的时候听到了这么一句。

“介于他才是让我加班的罪魁祸首，我也没有很喜欢他。”

“他在针对我。”菜刀砸到案板上发出了咚咚的响声，“他**居然**在S.T.A.R. Lab装了Meta-Human探测器——”Savitar对待那个土豆的态度仿佛是在对待另一个远在城市另一头的黑心科学家，“而我是你们这个地球**唯一**的Meta-Human！现在我只要一踏进那里警报就——你知道的。”

“用他的话来说就是‘为了预防任何潜在的隐患’，”Sebastian抽了抽嘴角，“……我总有一天能黑进他的系统。”

“算了，”Savitar叹了口气，“我情愿你安分呆着准点下班，而不是因为试图黑进S.T.A.R. Lab的系统被他逮到然后又被抓去加班。”

“这可是你的错，”Sebastian挑了挑眉，“这已经是我们第五次重复同样的对话了。”

“都是Harrison Wells的错。”Savitar笑了，“滚吧，kid，厨房里不需要你这么大的有声障碍物。”

关于万圣节，Sebastian有着许多关于化妆舞会和在酒吧里鬼混的回忆，但他确信今年的这个夜晚可以算得上是他有生以来最棒的一个万圣节。

这是他们的第一个万圣节。

没有喧闹的人群，没有酒精和汗水混合的燥热，甚至没有过多的装饰，只有一个摆在餐桌上的南瓜，一顿可口的晚餐，微焦的南瓜派，和一个万圣节主题的电影之夜。

“_Halloween_，认真的？”Sebastian坐在沙发的一侧，沉默地看着手里的DVD，“我以为你会偏好_The Nightmare Before Christmas_那种类型的。”

“毕竟这个叫Halloween而那个里面带着Christmas，”Savitar从他手里抽走了DVD，塞进了电视底下的放映机，“感谢你们这个地球也有这部，虽然有点老，但确实是部好片子。”

这本该是一个平静的夜晚，直到Savitar发现靠着自己的Sebastian不太明显的发着抖。

“你……害怕？”他猛然间意识到了问题。

屏幕里的电影已经进行到了最后Michael消失的画面，主题曲轻快而空灵的旋律透过音箱在开阔的公寓里回荡，在只开着一盏壁灯的房间里显得格外渗人。

“F**k！”Savitar抓起遥控器关闭了电源，“我早该想到的——你暗示过了。”

“我不知道……”Sebastian低声说，声音里还打着颤，“我之前没看过恐怖片。”

“Seb，”Savitar搂住了对方，让Sebastian感受到自己的体温，“没有什么带着面具的杀人狂。我在这里，我不会消失。”

Sebastian吻住了他，带着急切和少许的粗暴，半瞌着的眼睛里有着微泄的恐慌，Savitar的手在对方的背上轻拍，试图用自己最温柔的回应来安抚对方。这不仅只是因为恐怖片，还有深藏在Sebastian心中的不安全感。

“我不会再丢下你。”当他们终于分开的时候，Sebastian听见了对方贴着自己唇瓣发出的声音。

“去床上。”

下一秒，他就感觉自己跌进了柔软的床铺，卧室里所有的灯都开着，驱散了未知的黑暗与恐惧。

他翻了个身，撞进Savitar同样明亮的绿眼睛，里面带着温暖，坚定，与毫不掩饰的爱意。

Sebastian便奇异的安下了心。

“你来吧。”

他确信自己看见了对方在一瞬间内挑起的眉，但也同样确定Savitar不会拒绝他。

“……你想好了吗？”Savitar顿了顿，“你知道我不介意上下——”

“别废话，吻我。”Sebastian环住了他的脖子，手指在对方的后颈摩挲，“让我忘掉那些糟糕的东西……我想拥有你的全部。”

回应他的是一个标准的Savitar式的吻，以及一句含混的“遵命”。

这是一个充满了很多句“I Love You”的夜晚，就暂且先不提往日里全勤的Sebastian破天荒请了一天假的后话了。

反正夜还很长。

Fin.


	7. 番外2-Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节之后的感恩节
> 
> 节日番外系列2
> 
> 去384家见家长www
> 
> 本质上是过渡章
> 
> OOC飞出天际
> 
> 祝大家感恩节快乐呀*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

窗外的秋意随着车辆的疾驰飞速退去，道路两旁原本零星的房屋不知从何时起逐渐增多，化为Sebastian熟悉中又带着些许陌生的景色。

快到家了。

坐在他身边的Savitar正扭头看着窗外，玻璃上印射出他平静中带着漠然的神情。

今天的Savitar格外沉默，既没有对三个多小时的飞行旅程发表什么怨言，对于Sebastian把他们俩塞进机场外的出租车这一行为也表现的异常顺从。虽然从早上出门开始Savitar就在不断重申“我没事，我很好”， 但Sebastian看出了他掩藏在平静之下的慌张。

他靠过去，伸出手拉住了Savitar不自觉蜷缩起来的手指，冰冷中带着微微湿润的触感证明了对方的忐忑。Savitar转过头来，主动握住了他的手，年长的Mr. Allen沉默地注视了他一会儿，最后又把自己的脑袋扭了回去。

“我不太确定我是否真的准备好了……”他轻声开了口，望向车窗外掠过的房屋与红黄交错的植被，这是他曾经来过的地方，在十年间这片区域并没有什么惊人的变化，除了树木看起来更为高大以及秋日里的房屋挂起了不同的装饰，一切都依稀还是旧时的模样。

昔日的速度之神难得的生出了些胆怯的情绪，“你知道的……我没有太多的相关经验……”

“你准备好了，”Sebastian将另一只手搭在了他们交握的掌上，“非常完美。”他放松了自己的身体使其歪向对方，“就只是一起过个节，像我之前说过的那样。”他大概猜得出Savitar的那些顾虑，“还有我呢。”

结束夏令时后的年底天总是黑的特别早，他们到的时候正值黄昏，漫天的夕阳铺洒在这栋古老的建筑上，给这座充满岁月的大宅镀上了一层金边。

Savitar还记得这里，他曾站在大门外窥见过围墙内的些许景色，在不算太久之后的今天却以另一种不同的身份走进了内部。

一切远没有他所想象的那样糟糕，除了在Smythe太太打开门时下意识攥紧了Sebastian的手，以及在看见穿着西装的Smythe先生时一瞬间的怔愣外，这的确是个愉快而轻松的夜晚。热情的Smythe太太亲吻了他的面颊并给了他一个拥抱，他在这个陌生中带着熟悉的怀抱里没忍住红了眼眶。Smythe先生走过来微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，后来被Sebastian证实这是他一贯严肃的老父亲近年来最亲切的笑容。

在等待晚饭的这段时间里，Savitar和Sebastian并肩坐在客厅的沙发上，在两位长辈慈爱的目光中Savitar不多时便放下了局促，甚至还与Smythe太太聊起了南瓜派的11种不同做法，最后还是Sebastian在一旁三言两语地陈述了他们相遇相识相知的全过程（修饰过的版本，当然）。

当食物的香气充满房间，有女佣进来请他们移步餐桌时，Savitar听见了Smythe先生的声音，他说：“孩子们，我们为你们俩感到高兴。”

Sebastian搭着他的肩回以了一个笑容。

“我从来没见他这么紧张过，”走在他身边的Smythe太太这样说，“从你们答应要回来之后他给我们打了十几个电话啦，几乎比之前一整年的加起来都要多。”

Savitar看了一眼前面正在和父亲讨论着什么的Sebastian，露出了一个微笑，“谢谢你们邀请我。”

“也谢谢你，Savi，你把Bas照顾的很好。”Smythe太太拍了拍他，“你是他第一个带回来的人，我看得出来，你对他来说特别重要。”

他看见偏过头来的Sebastian给了他一个wink，那就是他的Seb，那个在他接下去的生命中不可或缺的存在。

“他对我来说也是如此。”

火鸡总是感恩节餐桌上并不可少的一道主菜。烤至微焦的火鸡切成厚片盛在盘中，土豆泥、焗豆角等若干传统菜品摆在一旁，食物的气息与壁炉里不时传来的噼啪声混合在一起，给这个原本寒冷的秋夜增加了一丝热闹与温暖。

Smythe先生举起了酒杯，按照往年的惯例发表了一段祝词，Smythe太太紧随其后，话里话外都是对自家儿子这么多年过去终于不是孤身一人而感到欣慰。

Savitar发誓他看见了坐在一旁的Sebastian默默地捂住了自己的脸，以及依然没有遮盖住的耳根后暴露出的那一点儿绯红。

他想他会记住这个夜晚，这个不平凡的感恩节之夜包含了太多值得回忆的东西，就像他会铭记Sebastian说出的那句“感谢时光让我们重逢”。

三道目光最终转向了他。Savitar在惯常的感谢食物感谢邀请后犹豫了一小会儿，在试图组织好语言后才又开了口。

“今年对我来说……是艰难的一年。上半年的时候发生了很多事，很糟糕的事。”他顿了顿，像是在思索，“那时候我的状态不太好，是Seb给了我重新前行的动力。多亏了他现在我才能有机会坐在这里。”

他又停了下来，偏头看向了Sebastian，对方坦然地与他对视，明亮的绿眼睛里带着鼓励、温暖、和再明显不过的笑意。

在舌尖上打转了好几个月的话语在此刻毫无障碍地脱口而出。

“Sebastian，谢谢你出现在我的生命里。”

晚餐在一个轻松和愉快的氛围里结束了，每个人都对Smythe太太亲手烤制的法式南瓜派赞不绝口。

Sebastian带着Savitar穿过挂着家族合照的走廊，上楼来到了他的房间。

房间不小，但除了必要的家具和装饰外没有多余的东西，因而显得尤为空旷。

“我只在这里呆过两年，大部分的时间还是住在宿舍里。”像是看出了他的疑惑，Sebastian解释道。他把自己缩进落地窗前的扶手椅里，将原本放在上面的抱枕丢给了站在一旁的Savitar。

Savitar抱着枕头，靠在了椅子的扶手上垂身亲吻他的额头。

“Seb，”他像是想到了什么，语气中参杂了一点儿犹疑，“你愿意跟我回地球一吗？Ramon给我说Joe邀请我们去过圣诞。”

Sebastian笑了起来，拽住了Savitar搭在一旁的手臂。他看向窗外，不知从何时起开始飘落的雪花模糊了几英里外亮起的灯光。

这没有什么好犹豫的。

“当然，我很期待。”

FIN.


	8. 番外3-Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感恩节之后的圣诞节
> 
> 节日系列番外完结篇
> 
> 写到最后质壁分离
> 
> 感觉自己ooc上了一个新高度
> 
> 不管怎么说，祝大家圣诞快乐呀٩(*´◒`*)۶

“就是这里了。”

Sebastian随着Savitar从一座座充满圣诞气息的墓碑间穿过，最终停在了Allen家的墓地旁。午后的阳光透过墓园周围的树木，泼洒在那座刻有Barry Allen之名的石碑上。

这座仅刻着姓名与生卒年月的石碑被打理的一尘不染，旁边摆放着不少鲜花，甚至还能看见花束中夹杂的几个闪电形的圣诞装饰。

临近圣诞节的时候本是扫墓的高峰期，但真的到了Christmas Eve的当天，在墓园里呆着的人却是寥寥无几。

Savitar看着三座并排摆放在一起的墓碑，Allen一家的悲剧由二十多年前延续到今日，曾经幸福的一家三口经历过这些年的变迁，逐渐沉淀为墓园一角冷冰冰的回忆。

“我之前从没想过这个……有朝一日我竟然能亲眼见到Barry Allen的坟墓。”Savitar蹲下了身子，放下手里的花束，指尖抚上石碑下角那道闪电形的刻痕，“他更像是一个象征，是穿梭在中城里的那道残影，是我们每一个人的希望。”

是他从破碎的孔隙中窥见的些许光明。

“可事情就这么发生了……”Savitar低声说，他还记得在初次面对这座墓碑时的荒谬与茫然，他拥有着一切属于Barry的记忆，但这些扎根于脑海深处的回忆却在无时不刻地提醒着他两人的不同。

冬去春归、寒来暑往，当他再一次穿着大衣，抱着同样的花束站在此地，他才恍然地感受到了时间的流逝。

“他已经走了这么久了。”

一只手搭上了他的肩，Sebastian也随着他蹲了下来，将自己的鲜花摆在了一旁。Savitar话语里的怅然感染了他，他听闻过Barry的事迹也曾见过他的照片，照片里的那人明明有着与他相同的面貌，却带着和他截然不同的神采。直至此刻他才直观地意识到了Barry Allen已经不在了的这个事实，石碑上数字清晰地镌刻下这名年轻人的死亡日期，而他的尸骨与Sebastian相距不过五米。

过去的Barry曾无数次给他人带来希望和温暖，现在却孤身躺在他们脚下这个冰冷的坟茔。

一种不知名的情感充满了他的胸腔，挤压着他的心脏，他分明没有亲眼见过这个Barry，可如今鼻头的酸涩是那样的真实。

他有点儿想不合时宜地抱住身边这个看起来过于平静的男人。

Savitar拉下了那只搭在自己肩上的手，转而与之相扣。他清了清嗓子：“Hi Barry，这是Sebastian，Sebastian Smythe，我之前有提到过的。”

Sebastian不着痕迹地吸了吸鼻子，努力使自己的状态配得上此时庄严肃穆的气氛：“你好。”

在任何场合都游刃有余的Mr. Smythe久违的感受到了一点儿紧张。

他听着Savitar絮絮叨叨地述说着这几个月来的近况，在另一个地球的生活，另一个中城与S.T.A.R. Lab，还有他与Sebastian。

Sebastian侧头注视着身旁比他年长的二重身，对方的脸上还是没有过多的表情，语调里却带着让他心醉的温柔。

等最后Savitar站起身来的时候，Sebastian却依旧停留在原地。

地球一的Mr. Allen看向对方，神情里带着些许疑惑。

“能让我和他单独呆上一会儿吗？”Sebastian轻声问道，他仰起头来，明亮的绿眼睛里泛着细碎的光。

Sebastian看着眼前的石碑，视线凝聚在石碑下角那道不起眼的刻痕上。之前的寥寥数语几乎用尽了他半生的勇气，他明明还有太多想要说出口的话语，关于Savitar，关于Barry，关于自己心中隐秘的好奇与此刻最真挚的情感，无数纷飞的词句在舌尖上打转，在最终却融合汇聚成了一句简短的结语。

“谢谢。”

Savitar站在一棵他也叫不上名字来的树下，高大的树木在此刻只余下光秃的枝桠。他望向远处蹲在墓碑前的Sebastian，他的男孩正伸手轻柔地拂去方才落于石碑上的枯叶残余。难得万里无云的天空给这个重大节日的前夕增添了几分恬静，十二月底的日光使得墓碑的阴影与男孩拖长的影子相互交融。

现实与梦在他眼前交际，过去与未来于此时此地重合。

在这个朴实却又非凡的冬日，凛冽的寒风卷起的不只有泛黄的枯叶与杂草，随风而去的还有那些往事中碎裂的糟粕。

Savitar眨了眨眼，看着那个正向他走来的身影，露出了一个他自己也未曾觉察的笑容。

Joe的那栋房子与墓园之间的距离可以称之为遥远，但他们还是选择了步行。这对Sebastian来说是一次有趣的经历，蜿蜒在城市里的人行道使得他有机会看见那些裸露在外的真实，两个地球的中城在大体上分外相似，却在细微处透露着种种不同。

他们先后路过了中城大学，吉特斯，与S.T.A.R. Lab，Sebastian在Savitar那声“I told you so”的背景音中对中城大学的科学楼发出惊叹，一时没能把这栋古典美与现代高科技结合的建筑与自己地球那栋纯现代化设计、处处写满高大上的大楼联系在一起；路过吉特斯的时候，Savitar带着Sebastian进去点了店内经典的闪电侠特饮，等他们再一次走在绑着彩灯与槲寄生的街道上，Sebastian看着手中红黄相间的特质纸杯上空逸散的白烟发出了满足的喟叹；在距离S.T.A.R. Lab还有两个街口的时候，Sebastian就开始对其至今还没有修补完善的外墙发表了一番无情的批判，但在看见门口挂着的关于闪电侠展厅的海报后，又兴致勃勃地拉着Savitar前去参观。

展厅不算太大，却在平安夜的下午也熙熙攘攘地挤满了游人，彼此交握的双手在拥挤的人群之中丝毫不显突兀。展厅里不仅有着关于闪电侠的介绍与报道，甚至还弄来了淘汰的制服与本尊过去曾使用过的道具，关于反派的介绍也很有存在感地占满了一整面墙。穿着金属战衣的那位极速者看起来竟还颇有人气，Sebastian看着介绍里God of Speed下方大写加粗的**FAKE**笑出了声，Savitar在旁边羞耻的连耳根都透出薄红。

展厅出口处的纪念品商店里居然还有与之相关的周边，Sebastian在Savitar的劝说下好不容易地打消了搬空店里所有速度之神相关周边的念头，最后在玩偶和钥匙扣的纠结中忍痛选择了那个在按下脑袋后面的开关后会发出蓝光并配有“I am the future”声音的金属钥匙扣。

从S.T.A.R. Lab出来后天已经黑透了，他们并肩又走了一段路程，直至附近教堂传来的钟声提醒着路过的行人们已过六点。步行到目的地的愿景只好中途放弃，还是Savitar的超级速度保证了两人能够准时按响门铃。

Joe的房子从外景开始就完美的融入了圣诞的氛围，五颜六色的彩灯爬满了大门口的楼梯与屋顶，门上挂的槲寄生花环映照出了节日的喜庆。而Sebastian还在整理自己被风吹乱的发型。

来应门的是Iris，在看见两人后热情地将他们迎了进去。

大家基本上都到了，正三三两两地聚在一起，连往日里不苟言笑的Joe都笑着接过了他们的礼物。

在经过简单的客套后Sebastian飞速地融入了他们的圈子，大家都对这个容貌几乎是和Barry从一个模子里刻出来的年轻人很有好感，甚至连Joe和Cecile的小女儿也在他的怀里发出咯咯的笑声。

今年的Savitar第一次处于话题中央，以往同他关系勉强还算过得去的Cisco Ramon如今都敢拍着他的肩膀，在这一年中也依旧保持着单身Iris拿出了她的本子正快速地记着什么，连Frost都冒出来追问他们的感情进程，最后还是来自接任了闪电侠的Wally的敲门声缓解了他的尴尬。

厨房里传来Joe喊他们过去吃饭的声音，Sebastian看着明显像是松了一口气的Savitar，忍不住凑过去亲吻他微红的面颊。

在去往餐桌的途中，Sebastian注意到了壁炉上的相框里放着的一张合照。画面中央的Savitar被Barry揽着肩膀，眼神明显没看镜头，嘴角抿出一个不情愿的笑容。Joe和Cecile抱着女儿在前面的沙发上坐下，Iris和Caitlin一左一右地坐在了两旁宽大的扶手上，男孩子们站在后方比出了四只张牙舞爪的剪刀手。

Savitar也看见了那张照片，相片中自己带着的那顶可笑的圣诞帽至今都还在刺激着他的眼睛。

那是两年前的圣诞节。在他连续三年逃了圣诞聚会后，第一次在Barry的威逼利诱下成功在节日期间出现在了这间屋子里。Barry当时喝了一点Caitlin的特调酒，脑袋灵光一闪提出正好大家都在干脆拍张合照。

于是事就这么成了，Barry酒醒后自觉的承包了一个月的早餐。

去年圣诞大家聚在了S.T.A.R. Lab，Savitar还真没有留意这张合照具体是在何时出现在了这里。

晚餐是节日里一贯的丰盛。就不提塞满馅料的烤鸡，切成厚片的火腿，与冒着热气的土豆泥了，结合了Grandma Esther与Grandma Millie秘方的蛋奶酒也一致受到了大家的欢迎。

Barry Allen大抵是喜欢这些聚会的，作为Savitar的他过去却一直对这样的活动嗤之以鼻。但如今坐在这个喧闹的环境中，壁炉里柴火的噼啪作响与刀叉的碰撞合在一起，食物落入胃中散发出的暖意带来了无法言明的安定。今晚发生的一切远远超出了他对这次聚会的期望，在满屋的温暖与欢笑中，他不可抑制地想起了Barry。

在享用完甜点，大家又四散开来谈天说地后，Savitar很快找了个借口出门透气。

他倚在门廊的栏杆上，看着屋外不知何时淅淅沥沥下起的小雨。雨水模糊了夜色中的灯光，呼吸产生的白汽随风飘荡着远去。屋内的笑声和热意与室外的寒冷寂静形成了鲜明的对比，可Savitar真心觉得这处不大的门廊才是属于他的领地。

老旧的大门随着开合的动作吱呀作响，有人默不作声地在他身后站定。

“Seb。”Savitar没有回头，却精准地呢喃出了来人的名字。

Sebastian走上前来，绕过了地面边角处聚积的水渍，他撑着栏杆，扭过头看向对方，Savitar额前微湿的碎发软软地耷拉下来，遮挡住了眼底的迷茫。

“你想谈谈吗？”他轻声问道。

Savitar像是叹了口气：“我不知道，Seb，我可能只是……呃，不太习惯。里面的那群人都是Barry的家人和伙伴，我看着他们，脑袋里全是属于Barry的回忆与我曾经做过的那些糟糕的事情交织在一起的片段，我……甚至不知道该用什么样的表情面对他们。”

他停顿了一会儿，再开口时声音里带着更多的无措与落寞：“我以为我走出来了，但实际上我该死的没有。地球一的中城或许是Barry Allen的家，可对我来说……这里从来都不是我的归宿。”

“Barry，作为一个局外人，他们对你的原谅与否我实在是不好妄下断言。”Sebastian握住了对方搭在栏杆上的手指，冰冷的指尖随着他的接触条件反射般地瑟缩了一下，“但我看得出来，他们比你想象中的还要更加爱你。”

“听着，”他不大的声音里同时包含着温柔与坚定，“如果在这里呆着让你感到不适，外推器就在我大衣的口袋里，我们现在就能回家。”

“……我以为你还挺喜欢他们的？”Savitar看上去有些惊讶。

“他们确实还不错，”Sebastian笑了，他注视着年长的二重身，绿眼睛在廊灯的照射下仿佛融汇了星光，“可我爱的人是你。”

“我才是你的归宿。”

他被拉进了一个还带着凉意与水汽的怀抱中，Savitar细碎的呼吸扫过了他的耳旁，屋外的寒冷与潮湿好似在瞬间一扫而光，世界在他眼前停滞，只余下两人相交的身影。

半晌，Sebastian才听见自家男朋友的声音，带着一点儿不易察觉的颤抖。

“你知道吗，Barry最后一刻的想法竟然还是希望我在之后的日子里能够过得快乐。”Savitar的话尾还带着一丝鼻音，“我一开始觉得这很荒谬。这么说可能有点病态，但Barry是我与这个世界唯一的交点，我被他所创造又被他所拯救，我的一切都源自于他。在失去了他之后，我的整个世界轰然崩塌。”

“往日里那些熟悉的场景在Barry走后都变成了无形的枷锁，我开始整夜整夜的失眠，我的大脑喧嚣着叫我逃离此间的一切。于是我后来就真的逃跑了，就在葬礼之后。我跑过了无数个地球，最后停在了一个我从来没有去过的地方，现在想来可能是什么我也搞不明白的缘分吧，我明明避开了中城，可我还是遇见了你。”

“你明明是他的二重身，可我始终感觉你更像我。说句实话，在我最开始见到你时，你的确看起来挺糟。我没办法丢下这样的你不管。在面对你的时候我觉得自己可能终于理解了一点儿曾经Barry的心态，你跑去酒吧买醉结果被人拖进厕所的时候我都快吓疯了，相信我，跟你比起来我可真的是一个省心听话的乖孩子。”

“我们熟起来的过程其实挺莫名其妙的，就像我也在不知不觉间背离了我的初衷。我从一个施救人再次变成了一个被拯救者，而我竟然还乐在其中。在与你相处的短暂的时光里，我不再单单只是一个Barry的附属品，虽然我依旧在挣扎着前行，但我能感觉到自己像一个普通人那样，真正地活在这个世界里。”

“后来又发生了一大堆事情，我们都各自纠结了很多的问题，我回地球一了，又被Music Meister拖着前去找你。在一起好像也是一件自然而然的事情，这很神奇，在此之前我甚至从来没有质疑过我的性向，可我不反感同你的亲密接触，也无所谓上下，我被你的灵魂所吸引。”

“你说得没错，你才是我的归宿。我没有辜负Barry最后的心愿。虽然我至今依旧被那些过去所困扰，然而是你给了我有勇气前行的希望。回到这里来说对我是分外艰难的一步，但我很高兴，此时此刻，有你在我的身旁。”

Sebastian一直静静地听着，有些略微的怔愣，直至对方凑过去吻他才回过神来，唇分之时，Savitar注意到了他眼中不明显的湿润。

“Barry，我明白地球一曾给你留下过痛苦的过往，但我有自信我们能于此创造出崭新的回忆。”他退开了一点儿距离，“有一件事我已经想了很久了。我曾设想过无数个场景与一万句开场白，但最终还是决定要顺应自然。”

“比如现在。”

他将手伸进口袋里掏出了什么东西，下一刻就以一个标准的姿势单膝跪地。

那是一枚戒指。宽大戒托中央的钻石闪烁着璀璨的光芒。

“Savitar Bartholomew Allen,”他说的郑重，举着戒指的手臂僵硬的几乎颤抖，“will you marry me?”

天空中飘落的细雨不知何时变成了雪花，Savitar的余光瞟见了门后面那几个缩着的脑袋。

“这都是你们计划好的。”他的语气中带着几分好笑，心底最柔软的部分被眼前的景象所触动，无数个溢出的泡泡在胸腔里炸裂，耳畔传来轰鸣，明明只是站在一个狭窄的屋檐下，他却觉得自己恍若身置梦中。

“我只是象征性的征求一下他们的意见，”Sebastian眨了眨眼，笑容里带着一丝狡黠，“我的父母在感恩节前我就知会过了，今天我也特地询问过了那一位Barry Allen。”

Savitar后者后觉地意识到了感恩节时二老殷切眼神背后的含义，下意识的觉得自己脊背一凉。

“Barry，这可能是我的患得患失，但我总觉得要是不给你打上我的记号，总有一天你会再度从我指尖溜走。”Sebastian接着说道，将自己手里的戒指往前又推了一寸，他从对方的表情里笃定自己不会收到拒绝。

“……Yes! Yes! Yes! ”Savitar这才惊觉自己忘记了最重要的那个单词，他伸出手来，注视这枚意义重大的戒指缓慢地套进了左手的无名指，尺寸恰到好处的指环上还残留着另一个人的体温。

他听见了门后面隐约传来的掌声与尖叫。

就在Sebastian站起来的瞬间，Savitar学着他方才的姿势跪了下去。

“现在轮到我了。”他的脸因为之前的一番动作染上了一层薄红，“虽然在做这个的时候我完全没想到这么快就有送出它的一天，但我的确也算是有所准备。”

他从口袋里掏出了另一枚戒指。

“这是自己做的，和你那一枚比起来大概算不上什么。但想要在你身上留下我的记号的这份心情，我们大概是相通的。”

Sebastian凝视着这枚戒指，戒托的款式与他所赠出的那枚意外的有几分相似，中央那颗切割成方形的不知名石头，在这个雪夜里散发着淡淡柔光。

“Sebastian Smythe, will you marry me?”

他抑制住自己想要尖叫的心情大声喊出了“Yes”,在确保戒指好好的套在了自己的左手后顺势将跪着的Savitar拉起。

说不清是谁先主动，四片嘴唇自然而然地就贴在了一起，头衔由男朋友转为未婚夫的过程只要一瞬，但心中漫出的喜悦犹浪潮般几乎淹没他们。周围的房屋不知不觉间被皑皑白雪覆盖，远处隐约传来柔和悠扬的圣诞颂歌。

屋子里不知是谁撞开了虚掩上的大门，但此刻不论是Sebastian还是Savitar都无暇顾及周遭的情景。等他们终于分开的时候，两人互相看着还在喘气的对方，又不约而同地露出了笑容。

接下来的走向有些微妙，饶是他们也没有想到会有这样的巧合。

“Seb……我得坦白一件事。”

“Barry……我得坦白一件事。”

Sebastian用眼神示意他亲爱的未婚夫先说。

“这颗石头，是钙化的神速力，或者你可能听说过它的另一个名字——魔法石。”Savitar拉过Sebastian的左手，选择性的忽略了Cisco那句“你居然用魔法石做求婚戒指”的惊呼，“作为一个极速者，我与这块石头有着一些……特别的联系。也就是说，只要你带着这枚戒指，我永远都能感受到你的位置。”

“我不介意，”Sebastian短促的笑了笑，“我的那一枚也有着相似的功能。”

“我的戒指是Smythe家祖传下来的，”他解释道，“我去拜托Dr. Wells 改成了男款——他在珠宝设计方面也有着博士学位，你知道的。在制作的过程中，他‘顺便’在戒托的部分塞入了一个特质的多元宇宙定位器。‘打上记号’可不仅仅只是一个说法，无论你去到哪一个地球，只要我想的话，我都能够对你进行精准定位。”

门口站着的众人表情里都带着不同程度的惊吓。

“我们……这就算扯平了？”Savitar歪着头，露出了一个无辜的微笑。

“Yes.”

Sebastian和Cisco吵吵嚷嚷地争论着婚礼的举办地点进了屋，其他几个年轻人也在一旁出谋划策。Savitar落在了后面，耳尖的听见了某位“想要一整套God of Speed的周边作新婚礼物”的失智发言，有些无奈地摇了摇头。

刚一进门他就愣住了，Joe站在门后的阴影处，在看见他之后喊了一声“Savi”。

没想到连他也在。

Savitar走了过去，在还未明白发生了什么前就落入了一个宽大的怀抱。

“Kid，我一直觉得自己欠你一个拥抱。”

Savitar觉得自己今天大概是经历了太多，不然为什么会在这个熟悉又陌生的怀抱里竟乎落下泪来。

“我们，我和其他人，Iris，Cisco他们，一直拿不准该以一个什么样的态度来面对你。”Joe松开了他，“在脱下那身铠甲前你是一个令人闻风丧胆的金属死神，可在脱下了那身铠甲之后，你却像一件易碎的瓷器。你永远追逐着Barry，而Barry也始终由着你。你们之间有着一种独特的氛围，没有任何人能够插入其中。”

“Barry走后大家都不好受，你可能是我们之中体会最深刻的人了。你在消失了一个月后回到这里，帮Barry报完仇之后转头就告诉我们你要搬去其他地球。我不知道你在外面经历了什么，但你在这次圣诞回来后，呃，这种说法可能有点奇怪，你不再像是一缕游离在人世之外的幽魂，而是真正融入了这个包罗万象的世间。”

他深吸了一口气，转而拍了拍Savitar的肩膀：“孩子，虽然我不知道如今我是否还有资格这样说，但你也曾是我的儿子，这些年来的一切大家都看在眼里，我们都由衷的为现在的你而感到高兴。”

Savitar努力的压抑住了眼底的湿意，他才意识到皱纹早已在他不注意的时候爬上了身前警监的额角，过去挺拔的脊梁也因为时光的压迫而微微弯驼。

他犹豫了一会儿，最终主动地抱住了这位过去的养父。

“Joe，谢谢你。”

这是他作为Savitar Bartholomew Allen的第六个圣诞节。

六年间最美好的一个圣诞节。

Savitar缩在壁炉前的单人沙发上，注视着不远处Sebastian嘴角露出的笑容。

他失去了一些东西，但他得到了更多。

【FIN】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这大概是这篇故事时间线的终点了（除非我哪天心血来潮写婚礼
> 
> 感谢一路阅读下来的大家
> 
> 明明都放假了，我还在体会赶ddl的酸爽（捂脸
> 
> 再见了我跑路了剩下的坑明年再说（（（


End file.
